Episode 3: "History of 2013"
"History of 2013" is the third installment of Battle For Magic City, and the second by Nazrininator. It was released on Dec. 29, 2013. Elimination Marisa: Likes: *'Ping Pong Ball - 13 (Advantage = 1 extra point in the next challenge)' *Whistle - 9 *Television - 5 *Suitcase - 4 Dislikes: *Ping Pong Ball - 7 *Suitcase - 12 *Whistle - 15 *Television - 20 TOTALS: *'Ping Pong Ball = (-6)' *''Whistle = 6'' *''Suitcase = 8'' *Television = 15 Television was eliminated with 5 likes and 20 dislikes. Sakuya: Likes: *'Test Tube - 13 (Advantage = 1 extra point in the next challenge)' *Rubik's Cube - 7 *Fan - 4 *USB - 3 Dislikes: *Test Tube - 6 *Fan - 18 *Rubik's Cube - 18 *USB - 24 TOTALS: *'Test Tube = (-7)' *Rubik's Cube = 11 *''Fan = 14*'' *''USB = 21*'' (Fan and USB got immunity.) Rubik's Cube was eliminated with 7 likes and 18 dislikes. Sanae: Likes: *'Golf Ball - 26 (Advantage - 1 extra point in the next challenge)' *Crayon - 16 *Boxing Glove - 6 *Soccer Ball - 6 Dislikes: *Golf Ball - 8 *Soccer Ball - 9 *Crayon - 9 *Boxing Glove - 14 TOTALS: *'Golf Ball = (-18)' *''Crayon = (-7)'' *''Soccer Ball = 3'' *Boxing Glove = 8 Boxing Glove was eliminated with 6 likes and 14 dislikes. Challenge The challenge was a 10-question test on events and culture in 2013, in multiple-choice format. The questions were, as follows: 1. What happened at the Boston Marathon? (Answer: Bombing) 2. Which country's usage of chemical weapons sparked controversy? (Answer: Syria) 3. Who sang the song "Blurred Lines"? (Answer: Robin Thicke) 4. Which TV show celebrated its 50th anniversary? (Answer: Doctor Who) 5. Out of the Wii U, XBOX One, and PS4, which wasn't released in 2013?** (Answer: Wii U) 6. Which type of disaster devastated the Philippines? (Answer: Typhoon & Earthquake) 7. What's the name of the new Pope? (Answer: Francis) 8. A selfie usually involves what? (Answer: Cameras) 9. An asteroid has hit which county in 2013? (Answer: Russia) 10. Which American city went bankrupt in 2013? (Answer: Detroit) (**Question revised to make sense without all 4 choices listed) The challenge ended January 1, 2014. Results Reimu *Reversal Token = 10/10 (WT) *Sunglasses = 8/10 *Milk = 8/10 *Tetris = 8/10 *Casey = 8/10 *''Snowball = 5/10'' *''Picture = 4/10'' *''Mii U = 4/10'' Marisa *Ping Pong Ball = 9/10 +1 (WT) *Suitcase = 9/10 *Whistle = 8/10 *''Cherry = 6/10'' *''Needle = 5/10'' *''Yin-Yang = 3/10'' *''Top Hat = 1/10'' Sakuya *Popcorn = XQZ'd *Test Tube = 10/10 +1 (IT) *USB = 9/10 *''Disc = 8/10'' *''Portal Gun = 8/10'' *''Dusty = 7/10'' *''Fan = 7/10'' Sanae *Clock = 10/10 (WT) *Crayon = 9/10 *Boombox = 8/10 *Globe = 8/10 *''Soccer Ball = 5/10'' *''Golf Ball = 3/10 +1'' *''Book = 0/10 (DNP)'' Yuyuko *Masky = 8/10 *Kite = 7/10 *Trophy = 7/10 *Butter = 5/10 *Asthma Inhaler = 4/10 *''Coiny = 0/10 (DNP)'' *''Marble = 0/10 (DNP)'' *''Tiki = 0/10 (DNP)'' Patchouli *Cheesy = 9/10 *Fly Swat = 9/10 *Toothy = 8/10 *Coney = 7/10 *Paper Airplane = 7/10 *''Knife = 0/10 (DNP)'' *''Microphone = 0/10 (DNP)'' *''Pencil = 0/10 (DNP)'' Final Scores *'REIMU: 55 1st' *''MARISA: 42 4th'' *'SAKUYA: 50 2nd' *'SANAE: 44 3rd' *''YUYUKO: 31 6th'' *''PATCHOULI: 41 5th'' Voting Marisa: Cherry (6/10) Needle (5/10) Yin-Yang (3/10) Top Hat (1/10) Yuyuko: Coiny (DNP) Marble (DNP) Tiki (DNP) Patchouli: Knife (DNP) Microphone (DNP) Pencil (DNP) The voting was set to end January 3, 2014. Episode Guide Category:Episodes